Ikuto and Ikutoko
by PillsCureEverything
Summary: Ikutoko means ikuto is a girl the "ko" is put after a name to make it a girl's name anyways... Amu watches a anime series and is inerested with hentai... and her boyfriend tadase 's cousin... AMUTO
1. Perfect life wierd day

**Yuuka: soooo… I guess I'm back to a clean slate….**

**Ikuto:…**

**Yuuka: Nani?**

**Ikuto: Is there lemons?**

**Yuuka: of course**

**IKUTO: YAY!!!**

**Yuuka & Ikuto: Yuuka doesn't own nothing!!!**

Chapter 1

Everything in place

My life is so perfect…. So far it is… I am living the life. I got the perfect boyfriend good friends

What else could I ask for?

"Oi… I hate homework…"

"Amu, dinner!"

"Hai mom!"

I walk down to the dining room and chomp on my food… _its delicious!! Ahhh I can live on this for a year!_

"Amu--!"

"Ran she won't save some for us if we're loud"

"Miki, why is your area messy?"

"sigh……"

Ran and the others are arguing….. Ever since they noticed they barely eat….

"Amu, what is it?"

"N-nothing mom"

There was this feeling that had passed by me… an urge to watch something a stranger told me…

She said it isn't on TV because the series ended…

[authors note: STRANGER DANGER!!!]

So I finished my food, went upstairs to my room and headed for the laptop my parents bought.

I went to google and searched for an anime… I watched at least 5 episodes…

each episode around 24 minutes so I spent….

"hmm… where did I put that calculator….?"

I couldn't find it so… forget it.. 120 minutes? Ahh!!! I HATE MATH!!! But this anime really got me into perverted things… I started thinking about tadase and me laying on the--

"Amu-chan… I love you"

My phone rang…. It was my boyfriend Tadase's voice, I recorded it for my ringtone

"ahhhhhh…."

I turned all fan girly and dreamy… WAIT!! I HAVE TO PICK UP MY PHONE!!

"Mushi mushi?"

"Amu-chan—"

"AMU"

HOLY CRAP IT'S RIMA…. What is she doing at Tadase's house?

"Mahiro-san please—"

"NO! AMU!"

"HAI?!"

I sat up straight and I knew something serious was going on with the tone of Rima's voice

"here you go Yaya…"

"A-arigato…." (sweat drop)

"Yaya?"

"…. DON'T LEAVE ME AMU!!! COME OVER TO TADASE-KUN'S HOUSE!!!"

So I went to tadase's house to see why she was "depressed"

I walked to the door and I heard a voice

"Tadase who's this?"

"Ikuto… This is Nagihiko, Mashiro-san, and yuiki-san…"

I was eavesdropping…. Sorta… I think… haha… -.-'

"Then who's the girl outside?"

"ack!"

I choked on my breath… someone knew I was there. The door opened. My eyes widened. My mouth dropped… there standing in front of me was a tall guy, mid-night blue hair, eyes deep as the sea, he was handsome, holding a violin case… HE LOOKED LIKE TAKASHI FROM THE ANIME IWAS WATCHING!!!

And Takashi is beautifulllll….

"Well… wait you waiting for?"

"Uh… N-nothing… Hi you guys!"

"Ikuto this is my girlfriend Amu hinamori"

"Amu? Eh…."

"ACK!"

The way he talked was like Takashi! His face expression like Takashi!!! His voice made me shiver.

I held back my fan girl ways and walked inside looking for a available place to sit. Rima and Yaya are sitting next to Tadase… TT^TT

"Amu this is Ikuto my cousin"

"oh…"

"Your face is red, are you sick?" Ikuto said with a perverted smirk.

I realized that I couldn't hold back _all_ of my fan girl ways… I checked and the only available spot….

Next to Ikuto….. What did I do to deserve this?!

"Y-yaya…. What did you want?"

"I hate you guys!! You guys left me alone for ummm…."

"Tadase, how did you and Amu hook up?"

"Ikuto… I don't really want to talk about it…."

"Oh c'mon. I'm sure it isn't that bad." (rima)

"Yea Tadase" (ikuto)

(tadamu at same time)"Rima! Don't convince him!"

**Ikuto's POV**

To be honest Amu was cute and I was surprised that Tadase got a girl different from others…

So I decided to see how she reacts if I read Manga that has hentai in it…

"Masurute" (forget about it)

I started reading this series that someone gave to me… She was complaining about

How good it was… So I wanted to read it…

"what are you reading?" amu asked

"hentai sekai"

"HENTAI SEKAI?!"

"Huh?"

What did Amu just say?.... she knows Hentai sekai?

**Yuuka: I decided to call it "Hentai sekai " because there is such as a "perverted world"**

**Ikuto: that's what the manga is called? Your kawaiso…**

**Yuuka: I AM NOT PATHETIC!!! **

**Ikuto: prove it**

**Yuuka: a…….. um….. uh…**

**Ikuto: right**

**Yuuka: s-shhattup**

**Amu: Feel my pain?**

**Yuuka: I SAID SHUTTAUP**

**Ikuto&Amu: HAI!!!**


	2. Two hentai fans

**Yuuka: I love utau.... =.=**

**Ikuto: okaayyyy......**

**Yuuka: shuttap**

**Amu: Yuuka owns nothing but "hentai sekai"**

**Yuuka: trueeeeee......**

Ikuto's POV

_What did she say?!_ I was going crazy..... how could she know this series?

Most girls don't like things like this......

We were all silent.....

Amu's POV

_w-what did I say?! This will **NOT **ruin my life it's... something small... right?_

Tadase's Pov

_Amu-chan?! Likes.... Likes... Perverted things?!_

Ikuto's POV

okay.... i can read everyone's mind but rima's and yaya...

well guess... But i know what Tadase's thinking...

Amu will be doomed...

Amu's POV

"I-...."

I stand up... My face red...

"GOMENASAI!!!" (says it fast)

I run out of the house and run somewhere...

I have no clue where though....

5 mins later... I arrive.... and... I am at an amusement park...

"It-...It's so dark...."

suddenly there was a flash everywhere

"Kyaaaaa the lights..."

I turn to look for someone.....

There's Ikuto!!!!

"What's wrong?"

He approaches me.... My fan girl self is freaking out....

in the anime.... Takashi.... He approaches his love on the first episode like this!!!!

at a lost but wonderfull place...

"N-nothing..."

I find a bench to sit on...

He sits next to me and asks,

"You probally know this place right?"

"n-no...." Takashi- I-I MEAN IKUTO (blushhh) looks at me...

"Tadase didn't tell you..."

I look at him...

"No..."

"I thought you were close..."

"What do you mean?"

WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! I MEAN-- YOU _ARE_ SWEET AND SMEXY LIKE

TAKASHI BUT DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!

"Tadase says he's so in love with you..."

"H-he did?"

"Yes... but he just thinks..."

"WHAT?!"

"I can see it he likes alot to the point he wants to love you..."

Ikuto..... YOU'RE SO MEAN!!!!

"Amu, he doesn't love you because he hasn't taste the bitter part of you."

"What?!"

"I mean, he doesn't know you 100%"

"oh..."

Ikuto.... he... he's so smart.... for a hentai fan....

I stare at him.... He looks so sad.... and lonely...

He grabs my arm and pulled me to a roller coaster

He seat belts both of us.

"Why am i sitting with you?"

"Just because-Yoru"

"HAI!!!" Yoru press the button and joins ran, miki, and suu

in seat 2............

we are slowly going up......

for about 30 seconds..

"mmm." I hold Ikuto's arm because we were near the top

I felt so light.... and fuzzy...

I was holding Ikuto's arm?! I looked at him to find him smiling...

He was happy that I was holding him... he saw me looking at him...

He quickly looked away and said, "S-stop it it's annoying.. my sister does that..."

Ikuto's POV

I never say shit like that!!! Why did I do that?!

Maybe... it was because the way she smiled back at me...

I feel wierd around her... She giggled. NOW THAT PISSES ME OFF!!!

To have a little pay back I kissed her on the cheek

She was red and she froze.. then.. the roller coaster fell

"AHHHHHH!!!!" She held on to me again.....

I feel so different with her around......

After the ride was done she laughed and turned to me...

She smiled and gave off an aura that could heal my soul for life....

I got out and helped her out...

"I have to go home..."

"Really"

"Yea"

"I'll walk you home Amu"

"What?! N-no!! M-my..."

"Your???"

"My parents are home and my sister sleeps in my room!"

"Oh..."

"And my dad would be like 'Did you break up with hotori-kun??!!!'"

I grab her hand... She turns crimson because i was holding her hand

I had brought her to her porch.

"T-thank you..." she look at the ground blushing...

Amu's POV

Will he just leave??.... kay so maybe i don't want him to leave...

BUT I DO!!!... though I don't.... his fingers turn my face towards him...

His face apporaches mine...

My lips had touched his...

He touches my hip teasing me?

"STOPPPP!!!!!"

"What? too much?" he laughs yes... teasing me...

"You little pervert I'MA PUNCH YOU!!!"

"Do it then."

"Fine goodbye."

I slam the door. pull the curtains over.

Did I... like that?

I just met him...... And plus....

"I GOT HORNY JUS NOW!!!!!!"

Ikuto's POV

I knew it... she's so funny... like Akira in hentai sekai....

**Yuuka: YAH!!!!**

**Ikuto: WOHOOO!!!!**

**Y&I: WOOOO HOOOO!!!!! YEAH!!!**

**Amu: yay. **

**Yuuka: that was horrible**

**Ikuto: Amu wanted more that's why**

**Yuuka: WHAT?!**

**Amu: W-WHAT?! N-no!!!... maybe...**

**Yuuka: YAY!! READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. Bitter sweet sides

**Yuuka: AHHAHA...**

**Ikuto: Wut?**

**Yuuka: thinking 'bout lemon...**

**Ikuto: me and you? **

**Yuuka: No ya perv you and amu.....**

**Ikuto: you were weren't you...**

**Yuuka: shuttup.... I own nothing**

**Ikuto: AHAHAA!! your blushing!!**

(amu is 18 Ikuto is 19)

I wake up.... reallizing that....

"OH MY GOSH I LEFT TADASE'S HOUSE AND WENT OUT WITH IKUTO!!! AHHHH!!!"

The door swings open

"Amu~~ where's the shugois?"

"Right there leave me alone i'm freaking out."

"Okay"

"AMU? WHY'D YOU GIVE US AWAY?!" (Ran, Miki, Suu)

"Gotcha"

"NOOOoOoOoOoO"

"Hey can everyone be quiet i'm trying to sleep" (Ikuto)

"EH?! Why are you here?"

"Because last night you said.."

(flashback)

_"Ikuto....." Ikuto was staring at amu.... When she was asleep..._

_"You are like Takashi..." Amu smiles and drools... Ikuto's like.... okaayyy...._

_Ikuto opened the door, but realized Amu was holding his shirt and wouldn't let_

_him go._

_"Please..... stay....." Ikuto looked at her, he felt so happy...._

_Ikuto sat next to her on a chair... he patted her on the head... Her head onhis lap.._

_"I'm supposed to be the kitty..."_

_"But I'm so tired...."_

_"Who said I wasn't..."_

_"me..."_

_"haha.."_

_"Ikuto..."_

_"Hai?"_

_"Kiss me...."_

_Ikuto sat there... He knew it was wrong..._

_"No"_

_"then sleep..... with... me...."_

_Amu finally stopped sleep talking and she would still not_

_let Ikuto leave... I fhe tried he had this feeling that amu said_

_"Sleep with me" _

_So he crawled in her bed... she hugged him and patted his head.._

_"now you're my cat.."_

_Ikuto smiled at her words and fell asleep_

(flashback done)

**Ikuto's POV**

"And that's what happened."

"No"

"Don't belive it? ask your charas they were watching the whole time..."

Amu looked at Ami holding the charas She gave Ran, Miki, Suu a evil glare

**"DID I?"**

"ummm... uh..." (scared)

"What?"

"Yesssssss...." (Ami left and locked the door hehehe...)

"EEEYaAaAaAaAaAaAaAA!!!!!"

I grabbed her chin and turned her face towards him

"About that kiss..."

"W-what.." She blushed hard and looked at me

"Hahaha" I laughed.... she's so funny..

She was furious...

"I hate you...."

I kept laughing we both knew she wasn't for real..

"Fine then let me show you how much I like you" (Amu)

**Amu's POV**

MY FANGIRL WAYS HAD TAKEN OVER!!! NOooOoOoO!!!

I kissed him... He teased me and put his tounge in my mouth..

My body shivered.... I sucked on his tounge. PAYBACK!!!

in a hentai way.... We did this for 30 seconds.....

"What's wrong with you?" (Ikuto)

"I like you"

"Because I'm like Takashi?"

"No because I know you, I've tasted your bitter side, and your sweet"

"How?"

"By hentai sekai duh"

"I'm going to do what he did then..."

"Not now kitty."

We kept kissing. The air was getting smutty

Ikuto was touching me... rubbing IT too embarassing to talk about..... (VAG FOR PETE'S SAKE!!)

I was lying on my bed

"S-stop..."

he licked me.... I changed into a tang top before i slept... nothing else to wear TT^TT

He was on top of me... NO WE WERE NOT DOING **THAT **

Yet..... he slipped my hand up my shirt..

"S-stop... it... please.."

"Fine" he smirked.

"Ikuto...."

"Hai?"

"Want to watch it?"

"Ok"

We watched hentai sekai.... episode 6

Takashi was in love with a girl named Mayu.

He always touched her and teased her..

she loved to guys....... Takashi and Kamatsuki

I hated Kamatsuki... who could he smile ALL the time..

"Tadase is like Kamatsuki..."

"really?"

"amu!!! hotori-kun is here!!"(amu's dad)

"WHAT?!" (ikuto and amu)

**Yuuka: ....**

**Ikuto: haha**

**Yuuka: shuttap**

**Ikuto: no**

**Amu: feel my pain?**

**Yuuka: nope..**

**Amu: Lair**

**Yuuka: (evil glare)**

**Amu: ok!!!! ok!!!**

**Arisuu: read and review nyuu!!!**

**Yuuka: go Alice!!**

**Arisuu: aww... arigatou**


	4. FAN SERVICE! i mean it!

**Yuuka: Thank you for the reviews guys! I love you! jkjk**

**Ikuto: I'll answer some questions!**

**Yuuka: Tamoshi looks like... um... uh...**

**Ikuto: Go to and look up "wonderland days sim date"**

**and look at prince or king Elliot that's how Tamoshi looks like**

**Yuuka: Lance its like you ikuto *dreamy***

**Ikuto: HEY! HIS CHEAT CODE IS "thisisnotikuto"! WHAT PART OF THAT DO **

**YOU NOT UNDERSTAND???!!!!**

**Yuuka: I love Lance...**

**Ikuto: so you love me?**

**Yuuka: nope.**

**Ikuto: HE PLAYS VIOLIN LIKE ME!!!**

**Amu: he's a prince.**

**Yuuka: SHUTTAP! conversation too long I OWN NOTHING**

"T-Tadase-kun?!"

"I'm out"

"Ikuto, go shoo!"

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING"

I open the door for ikuto to leave, he's a cat a can leave off that height

"Ikuto, um.... come back later ok?"

He gives me this "are you serious?" look. And then he blinks which changes his expression,

He simles. He pats me on the head and says,

"I'll be back to watch it with you"

"H-hai"

He walks out and jumps off my pourch. (i suck at spelling sowry)

Then there's a knock on my door, "Amu-chan?"

"Come in."

"I'm sorry about Ikuto..."

"It's okay..."

Tadase's face leans toward mine. I sat there, my spine shivering

loving this moment right when his lips are about to touch mine, I have a flashback

It was me and Ikuto kissing. And how i felt when we were kissing.

_"Tadase is like kamatsuki"_

I push Tadase away from me.

"Tadase-kun...No... Hotori-kun"

"Hotori?"

He took that personal too.

"Tadase i don't think we should... because...."

I had to think of an excuse for not kissing him and calling him hotori-kun...

"ALICE DOESN'T LIKE ME WITH YOU!!!"

Alice is a really close friend of mine. She always says

"Ugh... Kamatsuki is dating my Amu."

And whenever she sees Tadase coming my way she covers my mouth snatches me and she runs.

Whenever Tadase talks to Alice she will say,

"STRANGER DANGER!!!!!"

And i would hold her back from trying to murder Tadase.

An hour later Tadase left making sure i know that "nothing is going to break us apart"

I look at my hot chocolate and i grab a spoon to stir it, just so it cools a little

faster. I stir it and I have these thoughts of Ikuto all over me.

"Takashi would never say anything like that."

I say under my breathe

There's a knock on my window

"Ikuto"

"Yo"

I open the door,

"I didn't think that you-"

He quickly kissed me on my forehead and said,

"I can come back quickly can't I?"

I look at him and i nodd.

"Now about this..."

Ikuto then kissed me on the lips and that leaves my on the bed.

"I-Ikuto..."

**Ikuto's POV**

She blushed real hard under me. she stared at me with her honey

yellow eyes and she said

"D-don't think I'll let you do what you want..."

"I'm sure you'll let me"

**Amu's POV**

He licks me and his hand once again slithers up my shirt.

"Pervert"

I know i'm blushing i can feel it. He asks,

"wanna try?"

"What?"

I blush really hard he starts laughing.

"You were joking?! YOU TOTALLY CONFUESED ME!!!"

his finger spins, CRAP i forgot his hand is still there....

He pulls my skirt down then rubs me.

"Ikuto stop..."

"No.... I love fun."

"Stop playing"

"I'm not Amu"

"s-shut up..."

His tounge travels around my mouth.

"mmph.."

I tried pushing him off.

"I'm done"

"Pervert..."

He starts laughing and he grabs the laptop, i guess

it ends with a new release of hentai sekai

**Yuuka: Sorry if I didn't make it seem good**

**Ikuto: Experiance is gold for a writer.**

**Amu: Wait... how old are you Yuuka?**

**Yuuka: umm...uh... Amu i hate you**

**Amu: why**

**Yuuka: when I was your age i wanted an Ikuto too..**

**Ikuto: ARE YOU 12?!!!!**

**Yuuka: Huh?! of course not!**

**Ikuto: then how do you write this?**

**Yuuka: I don't know....**

**Ikuto: *stares***

**Yuuka: I get help from freinds!**


	5. Enter Arisuu Alice 14 of ch 5

**Yuuka: ....**

**Ikuto: wut?**

**Yuuka: I LOST MY MANGA SERIES!!**

**Ikuto: oh c'mon it's just your stupid drawings and stupid characters---**

**Yuuka: .... *tears* You...**

**Ikuto: uh.. um... i ... mean...**

**Amu: .... idiot it made her mad that she couldn't find it.**

**Ikuto: Uh.... no lemon?**

**Yuuka: I OWN NOTHING!! no no lemon-BAKA**

**ikuto: only 1/4 a chapter today srry**

**IKUTO'S POV**

"Mayu...." (amu)

amu started to cry because, Mayu kisses Kamastuki and

it's abvious who she'll choose Kamastuki.

On the recent episode Takashi confessed to Mayu that he loved her.

She laughed, and said to him, "You lair." He had told her he was

moving and wasn't going to come back. Her heart ached and she wanted to

see Takashi. THAT'S WHEN THE EPISODE ENDS.

"Eyaaa, Why does it have to be Kamatsuki?!"

"Maybe because he's a fanatsy guy?"

"Yeah..."

There's a knock on a door... And it swings open, there was a girl with

pure white hair, blood red eyes, wearing a long black dress. It had layers of lace which looked cute...

"Amu let's-..."

There was a silence....

"Is that your friend?"

She smiled and gave a look that told me, i want to kidnap him

"Amu you still dating Tadagay right?"

"It's Tadase Arisuu"

"wateva who's this?"

"Tadagay's cusion"

"OMIGOSH YOU LOOK WAAAAYYY HOTTER!"

Arisuu blushed and walked to Amu,

"um.. what happened in Hentai sekai?"

"Well Takashi is going to move and Mayu is choosing Kamastuki!"

"Hey Amu I brought something..."

"What is it Arisuu?"

She was digging in her bag and handed amu something wrapped up in brown paper bag.

It smelled good. Wait-... it's

"YAY! tayaki."

"Hai hai"

Arisuu patted amu on the head.

"How old are you?" (ikuto)

"None of your concern," (Arisuu)

"Really? i'm 19" (ikuto)

"Well then i'm 17."

"Really?" (ikuto)

she acted like she was older than amu....

"I like Hoshi because she is a pervert!" (arisuu talking to amu)

"Uh... i don't like her.." (Amu)

"oh.... well... then you're no different."

"From who"

"For eveyone, they choose the sweet and shy character"

**AMU'S POV**

Ikuto looked at Arisuu so caringly. Like he was in love with her.

His hand touched her face and he said, "It's good you're different"

She looked at him and her eyes grew bigger. But she smacked it away,

"You lair, everyone womanizer says that"

she pouted really funny so ikuto laughed.

We all ended up laughing anyways.

"Ikuto..." (arisuu)

"Hai?"

"Sukiyo" (I like you)

"WHAT?!"

"HE'S LIKE TAKASHI AND TAKASHI IS MINE!"

We both started arguing over Ikuto. But it ended in...

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE STILL GOING OUT WITH TADASE!"

Then there was a silence...

"Amu i'm going to talk with Alice,"

"It's Arisuu"

"no difference"

"blah" Arisuu sticking her toungue out.

I walked out of the room. I saw Ami and the Charas. An idea had came!

Since Ikuto will know that i'm listening, then i'll find out what they're saying without listening.

I took Miki and threw her on my room floor and said

"Listen to what they're saying and tell me!"

"o-ok"

I closed the door and went downstairs to watch T.V.

**Yuuka: srry it's short but you know... SCHOOL**

**Ikuto: Yesh yesh**

**Yuuka: SHATTAP**

**Ikuto: HAI**

**Yuuka: i promise to write more ok!**

**Amu: your fans are your slave drivers**

**Ikuto: I know right?**

**Yuuka: they are the ones that keep me going so SHATTAP! BOTH OF YOU!**

**BEFORE I SMACK THE LOVE OUT OF AMUTO!**

**Ikuto & Amu: HAI!**

**Arisuu: Read and Review-nyuu!**


	6. Suitcase

**Y****uuka:hmmmm.....**

**Ikuto: what?**

**Amu: She had a picture of you and lost it**

**Yuuka: NOT MY FAULT!**

**Amu: and she adored it.**

**Ikuto: waaa?**

**Yuuka: you were so hawt in the picture!! :(**

**Ikuto: *bursts out laughing***

**Yuuka: *blushes* SHUTTAP!! *Punches Ikuto***

**Ikuto: YUUKA DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING.... ouch...**

**Ikuto's POV**

"Um... Why did you say that to Amu?"

"I can't help it....."

What does she mean by that? Girls are crazy....

"I'm so evil..."

"What?! no you aren't"

"Stop being polite, you barely know me"

"U-okay..."

We both we looking at our laps. Sitting next to each other on Amu's bed.

I looked at her and she saw noticed i did. She just blushed really hard.

I kept looking at her.... I had no idea what to do next...

**Arisuu's POV**

_Why_is he smiling at me? It's making me nervous...

I can feel my heart pumping... And i can feel my face was getting warm..

"Hentai sekai.... What do you like about it?"

WHAT A STUPID QUESTION!!! WHY DID I ASK IT?! because of my thoughts

_too much pressure in this air... And thus he's staring at me... I can feel it.._

_It's all killing me. I need to change the subject!!_

"Well, I love the hentai scenes."

"Any pervert would"

"Well no one would watch it unless they were a pervert"

"Of course-wait.... DON'T SAY THAT!!"

He laughed about my answer. It made me ore and more mad at him

by the second. So i punched him. Instead he fell over laughing his

heart out on the floor.

"ARGHH!!"

I stood up.

"Why is that so funny?!"

"Because it's cute when girls like you screw up"

"W-Wait... how is it so cute?"

"That's a secret"

He even held one finger up and winked at me.... weird....

"You're just any ordinary suitcase huh?!"

"Yeah... Comparing a boy to a suitcase?"

"Yeah... But that just means I'm a boy too."

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat up and looked at her. She just crossed her arms and looked at her feet.

Her face saddened...

"I'm bringing Amu back..."

"Wait..."

She ignored me and opened the door.

"Amu you are welcomed to come back into your room!"

"Haiii"

**Amu's POV**

Yes.... now... I can find out what they said... Miki came to me...

She started with,

" Ikuto didn't like the way Arisuu talked to you."

"R-really?"

"Yea... and then they laughed and Alice got mad and Ikuto

saw that alice was sad about something and then called you."

"Oh... well that's boring... I'll see what's wrong with her..."

I walked upstairs. I knew my situation... I'm falling in love with Ikuto.

I think about what i should do if we get THAT  far.. I highly doubt it....

Maybe... But as i entered the room.... Ikuto had pinned Arissu to the wall.

Her face showed sadness. They didn't notice me... So i hide and listened.

"Stop it... Amu's coming."(arisuu)

"What's wrong?"(Ikuto)

"Nothing. leave me alone. You belong to Amu."(Arisuu)

"Who said anything about that?"(Ikuto)

"That's part of the situation." (Arisuu)

"What?! you can tell me."

"I said leave me alone!"

I saw that she was trying to push Ikuto away but he just stood there.

She started to cry.

"Stop it."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to do this"

"What would happen if I kept going on?"

"I would fall in love with you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"You and Amu are suppose to be together."

She cried... And fell on her knees. She covered her face. Ikuto sat in front of her.

"I only want to support her... so... leave me alone..."

Arisuu got up and went to the bathroom. She didn't notice me... Because I was hiding

in a cabinet in the hall. It was on the floor of course... (I'm young and don't know many things!! pity me...)

I walked out and Ikuto said,

"Was that all true?"

"Yeah how could it not be true?"

"She could be acting"

"Yup but she sucks at that."

"Oh... You learn something new everyday."

"mmhhmm"

I didn't know what to do.... But I got a couple of blankets and pillows

and put them on the floor. For Ikuto of course.

Arisuu was going to sleep with me. She's a very good friend. And cousin.

But what was I going to do with Ikuto and Arisuu?

**Yuuka: I'm srry i no it's boring. fans, quit now and never come back to me again.**

**Ikuto: you are thinking...**

**Ikuto & Arisuu: "Pity me"**

**Yuuka: yeshh... this story saddened me and i got bored of it.**

**Amu: no surprise.**

**Yuuka: Shattap no one cares for you but Ikuto**

**Ikuto: true**

**Yuuka: kidding i love you. READ AND REVIEW!!!  
**


	7. Yume dream

**Yuuka: What happened to my readers?**

**Amu: your horrible writing scared them away**

**Ikuto & Yuuka: bad dis but true about the writting thing.**

**Yuuka: I'm full of inspiration! let's go!!**

"Arisuu?"

"Hai?"

We were sitting watching another series...

"You can have Ikuto if you want..."

"Nahhh.."

"Why?

"Because, I didn't find him... And I would never get a guy as perfect as him..."

She looked at the laptop and her voice sounded so plain... And her eyes were not glittering as before..

There was silence in the room. I looked at the laptop and said,

"Guess what?"

"What?" (she looked really happy)

"Umm... I heard your brother plays THOSE games?"

"Oh... that's not a surprizzzeee..."

She quickly cut of her sentence and got a big smile on her face. I knew what she was thinking...

And it isn't a pretty thought either. BOYS are uasually doing that! Not girls!! Well, in my

opinion... I never met a girl that would be perverted..... nevermind. I have.

"I'm going to play one!"

"NOoOoOoOOoOoOO!!"

I snatching the Laptop from her but she was too fast for me....

"HAHA!"(Arisuu)

"What?" (ikuto)

"aAAaAaahHhHhHhh!"*shriek* (amu&arisuu)

"Woah! you act like I killed a pet..."

"Ikuto!! wanna play? nya!"

"Hey!" (yoru)

"Nyuuu" *sticking toungue out*

"What is this?"(Ikuto)

"This is a po---"

I tackle Arisuu with the laptop before Ikuto gets to hear or see what she was doing.

But I was 2 seconds too late. Because Ikuto said,

"No. I don't play those games."

"Why?" (amu)

That had totally slipped out of my mouth and did I just say what I thou-i-say-huh?

"pppfftt hahahaha!"

He starts falling ont the floor and kicks and bangs.

"Because I don't want to get horny off of some game. That'd make your creepy

wierdo person..."

(Amu and Arisuu have 'GUILTY' written ALL over their faces. Too bad Ikuto wasn't looking.)

"Oh look at the time! I have to leave amu.."

"What?! I thought you were sleeping over Arisuu!!"

"Yea hold on,"

Arisuu snatches Ikuto and whispers in the hall...

They both smirk and Arisuu leaves.

...

...

...

...

...

wait...

what...

are they...

huh?...

she...

pervert?...

(totally random words XDD)

Ikuto walks up to me, which snaps me out of my thoughts.

I look at him, he's hotter up close... =.= hehehe....

"Uhhh.... Amu?"

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

Amu is stuck in her thoughts... But it's about me because she's drooling...

And she's looking at my body.... Awkward....

But Arisuu and I kept a promise...

**Amu's P.O.V**

Ikuto carries me to the bed!! What now?!

"w-wait! Wha- mmm"

His face is so close to me..... and his lips are so warm...

I'm melting.... He takes off my shirt...

"Ikuto! wait..."

His shirt is off and I stare at his abs... And I can't help but melt...

He's so close to me...

"Huh? okay" (smirks evily)

Then I snap out of my thoughts again and he says,

"Amu you're getting horny..." (smiles he's proud... pervert..)

"What?!"

He rubs his fingers on me.... Feels so nice. I can't do anything...

It's so hard to explain... It feels tingly and it makes me

feel pleased.... I'm such a pervert... Then i no longer feel

his fingers on me. He takes off my underwear and sticks

his fingers in me.

"mmm.. Stop..."

"Why? You're liking it."

Damn I hate it when he's right.

"Why today?"

"Because then you'll be mine..."

He takes his fingers out we are doing what I didn't want to do...

"mmmmm..."

He pulls in but not too long...

** Ikuto's P.O.V.**

"more..."

I open My eyes.... Man... all a dream...

It would've been nice if It was tonight....

But we bearly met and she'll say,

"No... Ikuto, I don't feel that comfortable..."

Sure now if it was Takashi--

"O-ok..."

then she'd blush really hard and start taking off her clothes.

ughh...

I turn to my right and I see Arisuu giving me evil glares..

"What?"

"I din't say anything... IKUTO"

"why are you giving me that look?"

"Because you were getting yourself horny!"

"WHAT?"

"And you started talking then you made me have a perverted dream!!"

Even amu is dreaming something pervertd!!" (the describtion before is about her dream XD)

We both stare at amu...

"Poor thing... getting horny and she likes it..."

"ahaha" I start laughing.

She just giggles..... and looks at me...

"What?"

"I love your laugh..."

"R-really?"

I cover face to kinda build a wall between us so I don't feel so embarassed..

"I caught you blushing!"

"What?!"

"I'm going to show amu this picture of you blushing!"

SHE TOOK A PICTURE OF IT?! ON HER PHONE! that evil little girl....

"But if you don't want that to happen..."

She had a cute face on when she said that... (I imagen her pose as sekai in school days, with her phone next to her mouth, smiling.)

"Okay come over here"

I grab her and I kiss her. Her face turns all crimson... But her tounge enters my mouth.

Me being a pervert and all, what can ya say? NO? yes is the answer!

So our tounges feel eachother like they're playing tag ( 0.0 too much info Ikuto...)

"Mmm"

I end up falling on the floor. And she's on top of me... She breaks the most beautiful I had!!

"Okay that's enough..."

"Not what I'm feeling.."

"Touch me and I'll!"

I grab her again and our lips touch again.

"Ikuto.... no.... Amu.."

She couldn't resist. Untill-

"STOP IT!"

SMAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"owie..."

"I told you to stop you pervert."

"You know you still want more..."

"You're lucky Amu's a heavysleeper.."

"That's not the vibe I'm getting... I'm guessing just today she is.."

"ssnnnoorrrttt"

"Well I have to leave, bye Arisuu."

"byee....."

She smiles and aves a little. her smile is a lie and her wave proves she was sad... I can't do anything...

Because I'm aiming for Hinamori Amu. And not aiming at her would make her mad....

But what about Tadase? I fchooses to be with him then I'll just go out with Arisuu I guess....

I walked out of the room onto the porch and jumped off.

I felt my phone ringing. I got a text...

Don't come back

...

...

pervert

-Amu

"crap..."

**Arisuu's P.O.V**

"Okay... but this is what YOU wanted..."

**Yuuka: My neeecckkk**

**Ikuto: should do a lemon so you'll feel better?**

**Amu: SHADDAP!!**

**KA-SMACK!**

**Ikuto: owieee-STOP MAKING ME SAY THAT!**

**Yuuka: NO!!**

**Ikuto: Yes!!**

**Yuuka: give me your body and that's a deal.**

**Ikuto: damn.....**

**Amu & Yuuka: Yuuka owns nothing!! Read and Review nyu!**

**Yoru: *mimicks* Read and review nya!**

**yuuka in backround: it's nyu!!!**


	8. Little lemon

**Yuuka: I really think I scared my readers away cuz... They aren't commenting... =.=**

**Ikuto: You sad little soul**

**Yuuka: yup... Should we wrap this up.....on... ch 10?**

**Ikuto: nope.**

**Amu: YESSS**

**Yuuka: This'll be the only time I agree with you amu *pats amu's head***

**Amu: 0.0**

**Yuuka: I own nothinnngggg**

**today amu is wearing a skirt :) and long socks a tie and a white shirt. tie and skirt is red. Her hair is down and the x is holding no hair in the air.**

**9:00 **

"Who are you doing this for?

"For you...." Amu

"Don't...."

"Why?"amu

"Because I know you love him."

"I already have a boyfriend..."

"Make him your booty call." Arisuu

"WHAT?!" Amu

"Just kidding"

"Oh...."

Arisuu is clicking on her new phone... I guess she's texting someone? I look and try to read it... It say....

to.... tadase, Amu can't see you because she has problems. She can't meet you Today. I told her what you wanted me to tell her.

She just needs some time...

-Arisuu

"WAIT!" Amu

"WHAT?!" Arisuu

"Don't---send that!"

click. We both collapse on the floor after that click.

"Noooo~~" Amu

"Break up with Tadase."

"Why?"

"You know EXACTLY why"

"Fine..."

I called Tadase and told him on the phone I didn't want to be with him... Anymore.... So...

We broke up and... I sat lifelessly on my bed.

2:00 pm

Knock knock

"Open that please"

"Yes Amu."

Slliiideee

"Hey why is-"

"SHH!!!"

**Arisuu's P.O.V.**

I push Ikuto to the pourch.

"She broke up with Tadase."

"So?"

"So, she needs you to comfort her."

"I know that already."

"Sure."

" I didn't because I thought, 'how am I going to comfort her?'..."

"You got a point Ikuto..."

I turn to my right and thought a bit. In the corner of my eye I saw Ikuto Looking at me and amu.

switching veiws on and off. That pervert....

"Why did Amu send me that text?"

"Amu told me to send you that text"

"Why?"

"Because she knew I was gonna be selfish with the desicion."

Ikuto Hugged me.

"It's natural for girls."

I can feel my heart hitting my chest...

The one I really want... is ikuto....

"Let go."

I push Ikuto away...

"... Is it THAT time of the month?"

"W-WHAT?!!"

"Pms"

"NO!!"

"P.M.s!"

"Ughh!!"

P.m.s means Please make sense."

"oh..."

I can feel my cheeks grow red.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I can hear them laughing... actually only ikuto... My sky is so dead.... so blank....

"Because is the ceiling"

who said that? I got up and looked around.

I see and egg.

"T-T-TAMAGO?!!!"

The patteren on it has not shown. It just looks like a devloping egg. Pure white. It shakes.

"Amu... We will meet soon."

"When?"

"When you see the next x egg."

The egg had fallen into a bag. I dug in the bag but.... there was nothing that seemed like a gaurdian character...

I turn to look at Ikuto and Arisuu.. Arisuu I sstaring at Ikuto with a sad face on.

but whenever Ikuto is looking she covers it with a smile.

"Arisuu.."

Slideee... closee.

"Amu did you really break up with Tadase?" Ikuto

"yes...."

"Why?"

"Because... Lately we have so arguements.... But I get over it quickly... But whenever I got alot of time...

It bothers me... Alot"

Ikuto hugs me. His hair is brushing against mine... It feels wierd... Me and Tadase never got thisclose unless he was

holding my hand. And that one time in 5th grade when we went to kukai's grandpa's house.

"Ikuto..."

"Yes?"

"I love you.."

Arisuu leaves the room. In moments like this she's like.. "AWKWARD" she locked the door and left.

"I love you too."

Ikuto kisses me... I break it though..

"C'mon no tounge?"

"I thought you didn't like it."

"If you thought that you thought wrong."

He smiled at me... his face was so close to mine... Our heads were touching.

"umm... Ikuto... I... want.."

"geez is this what I think it is?"

"H-hai?"

He smirks pervertedly.

"Okay."

I close my eyes... ready for whats coming...

Ikuto kisses me. I start to melt... his hand was touching ne of my boobs.

I flat chested :P So i guess it wasn't very pleasing....

And he started rubbing my underwear.

I lie down because this feels so good I can't sit up anymore...

He takes my skirt off all my clothes... (teaser :P more in the next chapter )

3:00 pm

Ikuto is sleeping next to me. and i just want hug him. I touch his hair. but not his ears. He doesn't like that.

But he opens his eyes and he smiles. He moves closer to me.

"Ikuto.."

"Hmm?"

"Can I hug you?"

He laughs a little.

"Of course."

I hug him so he's closer to me. We both fell asleep.

**Arisuu's P.O.V**

"I'm so happy for Amu!"

No really I am! My little girl today is becoming a woman XDD

"Do you love ikuto?" Miki

"no I don't... I love Takashi!"

I continue eating. when I'm happy I eat ALOT.

"Are you sure you aren't depressed? Because When Amu's sad she eats ALOT." Suu

"No I'm fine"

I eat a bunch of chips.

"Oh! This is good!"

"This is wierdd..." Ran

I've always disliked ran... But i was only nice because amu favored her.

So I gave Ran a look that said, say-one-more-thing-and-i-promise-you-will-never-want-to-live-again

she shut up after that.

"What an awesome day."

Knock knock knock

I open the door.

"Where's Amu-chan?" TADASE UGGHHH

"Actually now it Hinamori-san..." I turn away to continue eating but turned back to say

"AGAIN"

"Where is she?"

"She's sleeping GO!"

"I'll just wake her up for a little chat."

Tadase walks past me And I grabbed him then asked,

"Who gave you the right to act as if this house was yours?!"

SLAM!

"GET OUT!"

**Tadase's P.O.V.**

I hear some noises from Amu's room.

"Keisiki, can you float up there to see what's happening?"

"Uh... sure."

Keisiki looks.. And is furious. He goes into the room.

"What is he doing?"

Amu's P.O.V

"What are you doing here?"

"Lecturing you for cheating on Tadase!"

"I'm not we broke up."

"really? oh. Well, I guess I'll leave."

"Not so fast prince."

"PRINCE?" Keisiki turns around.

There was a chara that was dressed in black had a hat like miki's and had long bue hai like x dias.

"Shape, mesure, Draw!"

something happened to keisiki.

"I redrawn keisiki's memory, so please ignore him."

The chara dropped keisiki off to Tadase and dissapeared.

**Yuuka: so?**

**Ikuto: yea?**

**Yuuka: The lemon you retard.**

**Amu: I lo- hated it.**

**Yuuka & ikuto: *evil smirk***

**Amu: No!! please Yuuka, don't hold me down!**

**Ikuto: nope. Lemon time...**

**Amu: EeeEeEeEaAaAaAaaA!!**

**Yuuka: lolz Read n review ~nyuu**


	9. Ikuto's confession

**Yuuka: hehe.. hehe**

**Ikuto: wut?**

**Utau: Her fav author faved her**

**Amu: really?**

**Yuuka: Utau..**

**Utau: amu sorry, *SMACK***

**Amu: ouch....**

**Yuuka: I love you utau**

**Ikuto: Yuuka owns nothing**

Who was that chara? Oh well. I'm busy here being pleased.

"Ikuto... mmm..."

He smirked and he layed next to me.

"Gomenasai"

He kissed m forehead.

"sorry for what?"

"Sorry i came too late."

"No you didn't... did you?'

"..."

Ikuto fell asleep.

**_Ikuto's P.O.V._**

The next day, I talked to Rima.

"Easter is going to kill me, what should I do?"

"...."

She tapped her fingers on the table.

"DID YOU SLEEP WITH AMU?"

"Ack!.... Eto..."

"Don't 'umm' me!"

"Hai..."

"Don't tell her."

"Why?"

Rima looked at me in the eye.

"Nagihiko kept his secret for a long time."

_Nagihiko, I mean, nadeshiko, told Amu the whole story._

_Nagihiko couldn't tell Amu because he was in love with her._

_But Rima helped him and he fell in love with her. Nagihiko told Amu_

_That he'll always be there for Amu, and if he needed to turn into a girl..._

_No problem. That was when Amu was in 8th grade. She was sad,_

_Yet, she was happy. _

_"Thank you for being there for me."_

_She hugged Nagihiko. She didn't have any problems with Nagihiko and Nadeshiko._

_For about half a year Amu loved Nagihiko. She asked Rima for help. Of course,_

_She knew Rima loved Nagihiko, but she helped her anyways._

_"Confess. Why'd you think Nagihiko told you?"_

_"B-because he didn't want to be bottled up."_

_"RIGHT so tell him"_

"You are just like Amu"

I looked at Rima.

"You both are blind. Shouldn't you learned a lesson by now?"

"But..."

"Then just keep quiet."

"Please don't tell anyone-"

"It's not like you're dying are you?"

I turned to see Nagihiko.

"I am.."

"Oh... um... Gomen."

"It's ok."

About a month from now, Someone is going to kill me.

Easter warned me. They couldn't do anything.

"oh? did you hear? Tadase and Yaya are going out?"

"No."

**BAM**

"Nii-san?"

"Sorry about Amu."

"It's fine after all..."

"I know. Please Don't remind me."

"Gomen"

"Congrats"

"About what?"

"You and Yaya"

"Oh ya thanks."

"It's better if you didn't introduce me to her."

Tadase stared at me and he said,

"Don't be."

**Yuuka: Sorry it's short**

**Ikuto: ya her bro is watching so she has to cut off :(**

**Utau: Read n review.**

**Yuuka: utau :3**

**Utau: ^-^**


	10. ruined

**Yuuka: *writing in notepad***

**Ikuto: wth?**

**Utau: some1 commented and asked to be**

** more specific so she's planning on doing that.**

**Amu: Os.**

**Ikuto: ok.**

**Yuuka: SHH!!!!**

**Utau: Yuuka- chan owns nothing~!**

**Yuuka: aww utau-sama! *glomp***

**Amu: H-HEY! I FEEL UNLOVED HERE!**

**Ikuto: *evil smirk*_ I _love you.**

**Amu: dear gosh. *runs***

**Ikuto: hey come back!!!**

Tadase's P.O.V

"Don't be what?" Ikuto

by this time we were walking to a big field near my house.

"Don't feel bad for me" tadase

"Pfft. As if i won't" Ikuto

"The first king already predicted it already" tadase

"How long ago?"

"2 years from yesterday." Tadase

"Sooo, you didn't care?"

"No, i did, I was hurt but. I got time to think and, i was being selfish."

"No you were never selfish."

"I was, he said, 'tomorrow amu and ikuto will fall in love. and if they meet you can't do anything."

I felt kinda awkward around tadase....

"But Yaya, i can spoil her and she knows I love her and she was always by my side."

I stared at tadse, he was looking at the field. He looked at me.

"Why aren't you sitting? Don't your legs hurt?" Tadase

"nah I'm used to it. Running from easter and everything. but now that i am free i have to deal with other things"

"I suppose..." Tadase

There was a dead silence between us.

"I have to go." Ikuto

"Okay..."

Ikuto left.

My phone rang.

"Mushi mushi?"

"Tadase, when are we going to get this guy?"

"Kill him a month from now you idiot-nevermind. I want him dead 2 weeks from now. He's irritating me. bye."

I hung up.

"I can't forgive you Ikuto. You dirtied Amu"

Keiseki's POV

okay.. Tadase is totally psycho because he is giggling and is laughing evily..

I mean, i like my tadase the way he was. What happened to that sweet

and innocent Tadase?And if ikuto dies, I won't have a cat bothering me.

"What are you sad keseki?" Tadase

"N-no"

"Well aren't you happy? Tsukiyomi Ikuto is going to die."

"Yea i guess." Keiseki

"You guess? What's wrong with you?" Tadase

Tadase stood up and left me.

"I have to tell Amu." Keiseki

Amu's POV

"Where's Ikuto?" amu

"He probably wanted to take your viger and leave it's what men naturally want" Ran

"Shut up Ran" Miki almost smacked Ran

"No need for such violence you guys." Suu

"NO! SHE'S SO STUPID!!" Ran & Miki

"I am right because Amu LOVES me more!" Ran

"What? what does that have to do--AMU DOES NOT LOVE YOU MORE!" Miki

"She does. Why do you think she always chooses ME for charanari?" Ran

"Because--... she-... no!-- uhh" Miki

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Ran

"That's not it at all miki I love all of you guys equally!" Amu

"No what Ran said was true. I can tell from your tone of voice." Miki

"Miki!" Amu

Miki floated to wherever. She did not look back she had her head hanging and left me.

"This day is not going very well." Amu

I walk towards Tadase's house. Guess who opened the door?

"TADASE!! YOU'RE-..." Yaya was standing there.

"Oh Amu..." Yaya said that as if she was hiding something that would hurt me.

"What?" Amu

"What do ya mean what?" Yaya

"Yaya what are you doing at Tadase's house." Amu

"HEY it's hotori-kun to YOU" Yaya

"What do you mean?!" Amu

"I'm going out with Tadase so don't call him that anymore BYE"

Yaya closed the door on me. My heart sank. I felt like dying, I started to cry.

"What are you doing here? It's dark already, you can see the stars." Ikuto

"You jerk!" Amu

"I didn't do anything!" Ikuto

"Yea right! You toke away what i wanted to share with Tadase!" I was pointing at Ikuto and tears

kept coming and i couldn't stop it.

"And you told Tadase That I was with you! That's why Yaya is at his house!" Amu

"...." Ikuto

"You did all of that right? You did didn't you?" my voice was shaking

"...."

"You jerk, I hate you." Amu

I ran from him and went to my house and jumped onto my bed. All cried myself to sleep.

Ikuto's POV

I slowly opened the door and saw she was asleep. And her face was all wet.

"Baka, you cried all over your pillow, you don't want to get sick." Ikuto

I replaced amu's pillow with another. I lightly put her head on it. She grabbed my arm.

"huh?" ikuto

She crawled and pushed me so i was laying down. She slept next to me.

I turned to look at her, she was still asleep while doing that. But she was still sobbing.

I pat her head so she'll stop crying.

"It's okay..." ikuto

"Gomenasai... Tadase..." Amu

My heart ached a little. But i deserved it. I did steal Tadase's girl. I kissed amu on the

forehead. I slowly got off the bed and walked out of her room.

"I'm sorry amu, I'll leave you alone. Forever."

I left the room. And jumped off the porch.

AMU'S POV

I can hear a familiar voice. it said

"I'm sorry-.....-i'll leave-"

And i woke up it was ikuto and he said,

"I'll leave forever."

He jumped off the porch. My body was too tired to move. I only dreamt that

I had stopped ikuto and told him,

"I'm sorry Ikuto, I don't need tadase."

But the next morning, he left a note,

Dear amu,

I'm sorry i ruined your life.

I have decided since I had made you unhappy,

I won't look for you anymore

**Yuuka: Byye read n review!!**


	11. Letter

**Yuuka: ugh**

**Ikuto: what?**

**Yuuka: i get really bored writing this.**

**utau: than make it fun to write.**

**Yuuka: yea i should LET'S GO!! BTW amu was dreaming and said, "I'm sorry ikuto i don't need tadase." but ikuto heard her say "I'm sorry... tadase"**

**Amu: yuuka chan owns nothing!**

"What?" Amu

"What are you doin-nya?" Yoru

"Huh why are you here?!" Amu

"Because ikuto came here and i fell asleep here~nya" Yoru

"Ikuto left yoru." Amu -- =.='

"WHAT~NYA?!" Yoru

"Well, give ikuto this note." Amu wrote REALLY fast.

"Uh... ok nya"

Yoru left.

"What am I going to do?" Amu

"sigh. I only got 3 weeks left now." Ikuto

"Actually 1 week left." ????

"Who said that?" Ikuto

Ikuto turned to find utau crying

"Easter heard a conversation over a phone that you only have 1 week left. yesterday it was 2 weeks but now it's one." Utau

"What?!" Ikuto

"Ikuto you need to tell Amu." Utau

"No, I'll make her life sad and lonely--"

"YOU'VE FUCKED HER AND SHE IS ALREADY INVOLVED!" utau

"Who told you that?" Ikuto

"It doesn't matter! You met her, she loves you she's involved, take care of her! Please....For me.." Utau

"...." Ikuto

"She already has enough to go through." Utau

"I know. It's all my fault." Ikuto

"She may be almost the same age as us but she's still a child. And she needs you to stand with her now." Utau was holding back he tears

"No she has Tadase." Ikuto

"TADASE IS DATING YAYA DAMN IT IKUTO DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Utau

This was the only time utau was yelling at ikuto

"Tadase must be furious at you." Utau

"He is." Ikuto

"Well he should. Amu was the only person who saw him deeper than others." Utau

"You hate tadase. Plus he's-..." Ikuto

"He's what? You can't leave all of us waiting Ikuto. We all love you." Utau

"Bye utau"

It started to rain. Utau stood there. Watching Ikuto walk away.

"I don't want you to know..." Ikuto mumbles

"We should buy... chips, beef jerky oh and this and that and this yea this is good." Amu

"ummm... Amu...." Miki

"yes?" Amu

"You are buying so much junk food....." miki -.-'

"YEA SO" Amu

Amu walks home and goes into her room to eat her pile of junk food.

"Wow... look at amu go." Ran

"I'll have to clean this up later!" Suu

"OMG NOO" Ran and miki hide in the trash. for it is the trash that is the safe heaven. *in the manga XDD*

Hop step jump! drew draw drawn! (amu's ringtone)

"hewo?" (hello?) Amu

"Are you eating _chips_ again?" Utau

"umnnn.." Amu

"Don't 'UMMM' me young lady!" Utau

"wesh" (yes) Amu

"I thought so! I'm coming over. I'm bringing kukai over too BYE" Utau hung up

"Feesh lushie guru" (geez pushie girl) Amu

Amu continued eating her chips.

"Amu-chan! someones here!" Amu's mom

"AKEY" (okay) Amu

Amu runs down the stairs and there's Tadase.

_ugh... him again..._

_"Amu-chan I-"_

"It's hinamori-chan to you, but yes?" Amu

Amu walks up the stairs into her room. Tadase follows her

Amu enters her room and tadase closes the door.

"Amu--hinamori-san, I love you" Tadase

"That's it?" Amu

"Well, yea why?" Tadase

"Tadase, there's only one person in te world I love. And it's Takashi." Amu

"Takashi?" Tadase

"Yes, annoys me, laughs at me, like anime, loves cats and dogs." Amu

"Really..."

"Yes. So um... You want chips?"Amu being polite

"No." Tadase leaves.

"What is people's problem today? Act like I'm fat."

At ikuto's house

"Ikuto note from Amu nya"

"Burn it."

"WHy nya?"

"Because she doesn't need me."

"okay nya."

Yoru put the letter in a pile with other letters ikuto needed to burn.

When the rain stopped, ikuto went on the roof and started buring the notes. But it was still windy.

"The last one..."

He saw it had hearts, spades, clovers and diamonds on it. Ikuto's heart ached he knew it was from amu.

He wanted to read it. He dropped the paper. It flew somewhere.

"Damn it."

Ikuto went to follow it.

The letter flew to seiyo acadamy. Then it flew to amu's house.

Ikuto jumped higher to catch it he missed. This tim he went on the rrof and his finally got it.

_Ikuto,, what's wrong?_

_why are you not seeing me? I'm sorry for yelling at you_

_please come back._

_I am stupid so please don't mind it._

_I love you. I only want you._

_Please come back_

_-Amu_

_**Y**_**uuka: sorry it's short but I'm busy too!**

**Ikuto: yup. Lame excuse**

**Utau: Readn review!**

**Yuuka: WHAT**

**Ikuto : u heard me**

***cat fight***


	12. Amu knows

**Yuuka: GAHAHAHA TT^TT**

**Ikuto: i knoe i knoe u too busy **

**Yuuka: GAOOOO TT0TT *hugs ikuto***

**Ikuto: -/-**

**Amu: Y-YUUKA!**

**Utau: ahahahaha XD**

**Ikuto: Yuuka owns nothing...**

"Ikuto you baka" Amu started to cry.

"Sniff... baka... baka. BAKA. BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" amu started hitting her pillow.

Amu called ikuto. (NOTE: she stole the number from him XD)

"Utau are you calling me from a different phone cuz u know I'd pick up?"

"Ikuto.."

**AMU'S P.O.V.**

my voice got shaky,

"...Ikuto.." I said again.

"Amu.. What do you want..."

"I... I... Want to see you again." I struggled.

"I wish you could." He chuckled.

"What are you saying...?" His voice got dark...

"Amu didn't you know i used you?" He started to laugh.

My heart sank and shattered to millions of peices. I gasped,

"I-Ikuto... I don't care... I... I love you." Hot water was rolling

down my face, i gripped my blanket and i bit my lip.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.**

This is not good... It's not working...

"Ikuto please come back..."

I know i'll regret what i'm saying... But it's so Amu won't get crushed when I die..

"hand me that damn phone.

utau?

no it's your cousion, LISTEN HERE IKUTO TELL AMU THE TRUTH OR I WILL."

"Utau you're ruining my plan."

"IKUTO!"

"What?"

"What you are doing now is worse then telling her! Don't you realize that?"

No your wrong. your.. ugh..

"Ikuto...?" Utau's voice was soft and sad.

"I have a week left to do things i wanted to do. And-"

"SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP!" amu

"A... mu?"

"Utau put me on the phone... you have a week left...?"

This is not going the way i planned...

"Shit"

"ikuto.. tell me. I have every right to know."

"Easter told me that i am going to get killed in a week." Ikuto

"... Then run." Amu

"They can find me." Ikuto

"How?" Amu

"I can't tell you."

"Tell me!"

"Bye Amu"

bleep-

I fell against the wall and dragged my body to the floor.

Why did i mess with the perfect girl?

Why did Tadase have to show me her?

Why did Tadase sent them to kill me when he is so kind?

drew no drew no drew no ku! Suki mi (ringtone)

"Hello?"

"Ikuto?" yaya

"O it's the baby."

"Yea... ^ o^' "

"What's up?"

"I broke up with tadase..."

"WTF is it with people and tadase?"

"What? o! it's becuz he's wack" Yaya XDD

"Right Kairi? " Yaya

"Yea..." Kairi

"Tehehee ^o^" Yaya

"Ummm... Yaya?" Ikuto

"Oh, HAI?"

"is that it?"

"O HELL YEA" yaya

"okay... bye"

"BYE"

=_= wth? A nap should do me good...

_Amu: Ikuto I always loved you if you died I would die with you._

_Ikuto: Ahahaha Romeo and Juliet huh?_

_Amu: We're nothing like that!_

_Ikuto: Nah. Just the dying part._

_Amu: Yea..._

_?: _Ikuto. Ikuto! IKUTO!

"GAAHHHHH" ikuto

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" kukai

"what time is it?" Ikuto

"Tine to get off your bum lazy" Kukai

"Nooo to much going on going back to sleep" Ikuto

i grab the nearest blanket and cover myself...

wait... wait... a blanket... that doesn't smell like catnip?

"WHERE AM I?"

"my house. dude you don't remember what happened?"

"No...?"

"AHAHAHA!"

"WOULD YOU STOP LAUGHING ALREADY?"

"You were sitting on a swing bench and it was late... I had a feeling someone was there and

I asked if you needed a place to stay you were like, 'yea. I'm tired' So i dragged you to my house and here you are."

"OOOOooookaayyyy..."

"AAhhh so not entertaineddd..." kukai

"Same here.."

"Oh yea, and utau and amu came to see you. Amu left this letter for you."

I opened it up.

_Ikuto you should've told me._

_I'd probally find out anyways..._

_Plus i want to stay by your side forever._

_To do so i need to know everything about you._

The letter went on about amu's life. It stopped at this part:

_I went to tadase's house._

_ILY more than anyone _

-Amu-

**Yuuka: FUUUCCCKKK**

**Ikuto: gao**

**Yuuka: HEY! that's misuzu's and MY word 3**

**Misuzu: ...**

**Kanna: ... Where's Ryuya and Uraha?**

**Yuuka: I raped Ryuya and Uraha was sent somewhere far away from ryuya cuz he's mine and yours.**

**Ikuto, Kanna, and Amu: O_O**

**Ikuto: why wasn't misuzu freaked out?**

**Yuuka: cuz she is a reancarnation of Kanna**

**Ikuto: I think you spelled it wrong... -_-'**

**Yuuka: LIKE I CARE!**

**READ N REVIEW NYU! THX U! ILY SUPPORTERS!**


	13. Who told the story TADASE

**Yuuka: Okay... Role play is keeping me busy sorry..**

**Ikuto: so busy you wrote your name wrong -_-"**

**Yuuka: FUCK! *goes back and fixs it* There!**

**Ikuto: you spelled it Yuukka XDD**

**Yuuka: Shut up i fixed it!**

**Amu: That is funny**

**Yuuka: *EVIL GLARE***

**Amu: *shuts up***

"Tadase?" Amu walks into the house.

"Hinamori-san." Tadase looks at Amu

"Hi is Ikuto here?" Amu asked looking around,

Tadase bit his lip and walked to amu,

"Amu, I love you, I don't know why you don't love _me_ anymore"

Amu pushed him, "Because, Tadase, you are to perfect" (BLAHH XP)

Amu sighed and continued, "I want someone who I can argue with, you know, someone to make me mad, then happy."

Tadase's eyes grew sad. (LIKE I CARE)

"I thought i loved you, but I only liked you, you see, I think that you deserve better."

Amu put her hands to her heart,

"You just didn't touch me heart as much as Ikuto."

"Ikuto is in the yard." Tadase pointed in the direction to where he is.

"Thank you." Amu runs to the yard,

"A week is nearly over, Ikuto... Your time is now."

Amu went into the yard, "Ikuto?" All the doors close and she can't escape,

she didn't bring ran miki and su so she couldn't escape.

"No..."

Ikuto was laying on kukai's bed after he took a shower, "Amu you'll be okay..."

He closed his eyes. He felt hands cover his mouth and he opened his eyes,

"This is Ikuto right?"

"Yea yea hurry"

They tied Ikuto's arms and legs then they got out of the house,

Kukai and his brothers were at a soccor feild, so they couldn't help Ikuto.

The men threw ikuto in the car.

And they drove off.

* * *

The car stopped, they were at the place Ikuto played his violin. He remembered he saw a girl with pink hair watching him. She was sitting on the grass.

After he was done she clapped then he turned, "That was wonderfull!" She said.

Ikuto was about 10 years old when he met her. She smiled, and said, "When I get married why don't you play for me?"

He smiled and nodded, "sure my name is Ikuto..." The girl stood up and hugged him, "My name is Amu"

"no one has made me smiled in a long time..." He said quietly.

"Well, then you should them what makes you smile" She laughed.

"I would, but that means I wouldn't find a good trust worthy friend."

They waved bye, years later they met, not remembering that moment.

Tears rolled down Ikuto's face, They brought Ikuto out, "Move!"

They pulled out a knife, "Get ready."

Amu was mad and worried, she decided to not be polite (she was yelling tadase's name and asking if she could get out... -.-")

She knocked down a door, "I didn't know i coould do that.." She ran out and called ikuto,

A man picked up, "Who's this?"

"Amu..?" Amu

"Hey is this your girlfriend?" man

"Ikuto!" Amu

"Yes... leave her alone..." Ikuto

"Please tell me where you are at!" Amu

"I can't do that" Ikuto

"why?" Amu

"Because i want you safe!" Ikuto

There was a silence.

"Good bye amu, maybe in the next life, we can be together,"

The phone hung up.

Tears rolled down her face, she dropped the phone.

Ikuto looked down he can see is tears, "Boy get ready."

"Tell tadase I love him, even though he did this to me."

Ikuto was then ready for anything.

Then he heard a gunshot, Ikuto was in pain.

He looked up, tadase held a gun, "Shut up"

"Tad..ase.." He was in so much pain, "I should let you bleed to death."

"Yea you should so i can tell amu I love her." Ikuto struggled to let the words out.

Tadase pointed at his head, "I'm afraid not."

Amu was walking around, she saw a group of men in a place that would suit for a wedding.

She looked away, then looked back, Tadase held a gun against Ikuto's head,

Ikuto saw amu, Nobody noticed her.

"Go away!" Ikuto said looking at Tadase, "Run" Ikuto said to amu, but he didnt make eye contact with her.

Amu grabbed her phone and called the police, "There's a murder going on.."

Ikuto was shot in the heart. He fell to the ground looking at amu,

"I love you." He said, his eyes grew empty. Amu ran, the men still did not notice her.

"Why?" She said, "Why didn't you tell me..?" She cried and cried..

The police came, and arrested the people at the scene. Ikuto did not recover.

He died at the scene, he was holding something. It was a note, covered in blood it said,

_I did not want to love you. I tried not to fall for you. But you are different. _

_You can make me smile. Get married to someone else. I'll make sure I'll play that sweet melody for you_

_You are the only thing that matters to me now._

_- Ikuto to Amu_

When amu was given the letter, she cried. She didn't know what else to live for.

She died too. Tadase watched her live her life, she didnt care much for herself so she died of a

sickness.

Tadase visit the place where he had killed Ikuto, it was all covered in flowers, and a boy with blue hair stood there.

Then a girl with pink hair arrived listening to his violin.

"Ikuto..?" Tadase didn't believe his ears or eyes.

"Hi what's your name..?" The boy said smiling

"I'm Amu Kinomoto, you?"

"Ikuto Sakuraba"

They held hands. Tadase cried at the look, "Honey what's wrong?"

His wife came, "Those kids... are Ikuto and Amu."

She looked at them, "They are.."

Later on in life the two children got married, And Tadase was thier good friend.

"Okay everyone, this song is for the two most important people in the world to me, besides my mother and father" Ikuto laughed.

"Tadase and Amu"

He played a sweet happy melody.

Tadase was happy to watch them grow. And get married,

"I wish i was a better friend in your parents' past life" I smiled.

"Well, Where's your mother Aoi?"

"Mommy, Grandpa wants you!"

Amu walked in the house holding a baby, "Tadase it's nice to see you again."

"The years have been nice to you." I said.

Amu kissed my forehead, "I forgive you Tadase, in the past life so don't worry about it."

Ikuto walked in, "Hey Aoi," He carried his daughter, "Yo Tadase," he waved to me.

"We both love you" Amu smiled.

"That's a relief... now i can sleep..."

It got quiet.

"Daddy! grandpa told us the story of how You and mommy met!"

Aoi smiled.

"That's a good story," Ikuto turned to look at me, "Hey if you want to sleep, sleep on the bed,"

He shook me, no answer.

On the day I died, was the day I killed ikuto.

**Yuuka: well i felt kinda bad for tadase so... I added some things...**

**Ikuto: wimp**

**Yuuka: EVERYONE DESERVES HAPPINESS!**

**Ikuto: not the bad guys**

**Yuuka: mmhmm and that's your 'little brother'**

**Ikuto: okay you got a Point.**

**Ikuto, amu utau and Yuuka: YUUKA OWNS NOTHING! THANKS FOR READING THIS SERIES! GOOD BYE!**

**Yoru: read and review?**


	14. SPECIAL THANKS

_**Yuuka: Okay... Role play is keeping me busy sorry..**_

_**Ikuto: so busy you wrote your name wrong -_-"**_

_**Yuuka: FUCK! *goes back and fixs it* There!**_

_**Ikuto: you spelled it Yuukka XDD**_

_**Yuuka: Shut up i fixed it!**_

_**Amu: That is funny**_

_**Yuuka: *EVIL GLARE***_

_**Amu: *shuts up***_

**

* * *

**

**Yuuka: lol that was last chp conversation, i wanted to say that i made a pyramid :D XD**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Yuuka: What to write...?**

**Ikuto: special thanks?**

**Yuuka: Hai hai**

**Shinku: You say "hai" once!**

**Yuuka: Hai...**

**Jun: understand?**

**Yuuka: Yup. (been watching rozen maiden for half a day =_= i wanted to finish soooo bad)**

Special thanks:

To my viewers who commented :)

To my sick mind XD

To amuxikuto43ver (i'm your fan :D)

To Jun (in a rp website not jun from rozen maiden .)

sorry i'd list all the names but to lazy :)

Thanks for reading!

suggested animes:

AIR TV (done)

Baki the grappler (quit watching)

Bleach (everyone knows that XD i watch now n then)

Clannad (quit)

Cardcaptor Sakura (no eng dub i hate it quit)

Fuushigi Yuugi (finish NO OVA i dont wanna watch)

EF - a tale of melodies (watching? quitting?)

Haruhi suzimiya (quit)

Inuyahsa (watched most of it quit)

Karin (quit)

Naruto (Too much to watch quit)

Pokemon (watch here and there quit)

Rozen Maiden (watching? or quit?)

Shugo chara (by the creators of rozen maiden and dearS quit)

Tenjho Tenge (found it thinking about quitting)

Vampire knight (finished O_O)

Zero no tsukaima (finish season 1 only =_=)

other than that i was too busy to watch any animes... =_="

xoxo Yuuka


	15. Dammit Ikuto

Lemon I'm sorry I haven't written a good lemon. I never experianced it so... I'll try my best. This is when ikuto was teasing amu on her bed.

Ikuto's fingers went inside me. My mouth opened as I wanted to let out a moan or something. It was nice, I wanted more. "Please... Yo-Your.." He grinned, he was enjoying my begging. His fingers went out, and he kissed me. Our toungues rubbing against eachother, I try not to break the kiss. But I keep moaning. As he went inside me I let out a pleasing moan. Ikuto licks one of my breasts and starts sucking on it. But then stops and looks at me. The air was so hot, and he continues to push himself deeper in me. Like a steady beat I let out noises I try to keep low. Then I try to tell him to stop. "W-wa..it..." He stops and gets out of me. "Yeah?" "Your turn." He blinks. I smirk and make him sit on the edge of the bed. I grabbed his cock and stated to rub it. And in my mouth I started sucking, pulling back and going foward. This pleased him very much. But then he went all over me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay extra lemon because you guys were totally dissapointed and I want to make it up to you. Ikuto's dick was rubbing against me. Why didn't he just go inside me? It made me excited though. My face completely red and I couldn't resist any more. "Start doing something..." His toungue on my neck, my arms around his waist. "W-wait so we're doing this differently?" He grinned and lifted me up and down as his dick was inside. "Your pussy is tight." "S-shut...it" I started sucking on his toungue. Everything got super hot. We started moving faster and it was what I wanted. But then he cummed all over me again. "Dammit Ikuto!" "I can't help it." He laughed.


End file.
